


A Good Pet

by himekohimura



Series: Yama Week Drabbles [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: Sho has not a stitch of clothing on, naked except for the collar and leash.“So pretty…” Ohno caresses his cheek and Sho leans into it, a good pet for his leader.For #YamaWeek loosely for the prompt "(...not?) taking pictures of each other"





	A Good Pet

Sho shivers at the click of the leash, fastened securely to the collar Ohno had given him just week before. The shorter man stands above him, licking his lips at the bare man in front of him. Sho has not a stich of clothing on, naked except for the collar and leash. “So pretty…” Ohno caresses his cheek and Sho leans into it, a good pet for his leader.

“Come.” Ohno pulls at the leash once and then starts walking toward the bedroom. It’s awkward at first, to walk like this on all fours but Sho does his best. To be fair, he’s an older pet and his knees aren’t what they used to be. But Ohno slows for him as they make their way down the hall.

The bed is just as big as Ohno’s TV, one of the few luxuries that Ohno allows himself despite his wealth. Sho, expecting to be spoiled like this, starts to climb onto the bed only to be yanked back. He makes a choked noise that has Ohno’s voice hitching slightly. “Did I say you could go up on the bed?”

Sho looks up at his leader, shaking his head in lieu of words. It makes Ohno smile. “Good boy,” he pets Sho’s head and the younger lights up at the praise “I have another present for you, do you want it?” Sho nods eagerly. Ohno shuffles through the bedside table for a second, getting out supplies. “Present yourself for me.”

Sho immediately turns around, pushing his ass out toward Ohno, shoulders falling to the floor. He jumps slightly, not expecting Ohno to place a hand on his ass cheek but wiggles slightly when Ohno grips it tight, skin reddening as he kneads it. He spreads Sho’s ass open and Sho clenches on air, whining slightly.

“So eager,” Ohno says and he puts a finger slicked with lube right on Sho’s hole, watching it slip in easily. “So hungry.” Sho gasps and Ohno pushes in all the way in to the knuckle. “So good for me. Taking it so well.”  

Sho whimpers and twists under the gentle thrusts of Ohno’s finger, one becoming two and two becoming three. Sho’s cock drips when Ohno finally pulls his fingers out and he feels something else pushing at his hole. It isn’t, however Ohno’s cock. Instead it’s something else, wider than what he’s used to, made to stretch his hole out. He moans as Ohno slips it in, his hole closing around a smaller base, but still wide enough that Sho pants with the strain. “Good boy.” Sho can hear the pride in his voice and Sho clenches and squirms, feeling the brush of something against his leg. “Wanna see what I got you, Sho-chan? Get on your back for me.”

Sho does as he’s told, groaning as the change of position pushes whatever is in him against his prostate. Ohno helps push his legs up and over his shoulders, the fluff of a tail falling over his cock. “Do you like it?” Ohno purrs in a low voice, so different than the one he uses usually. “I got a pretty tail for my pretty pet.”

Sho swallows hard, his face red with both embarrassment and pleasure. Ohno looks fascinated with the idea and he pushes at the base, causing it to push even harder against Sho’s prostate, his dick swelling and pulsing over his stomach. “It looks like you like it a lot, Sho-chan.” Ohno plays with the tail, pulling at it until it’s almost out of Sho’s hole, then pushing it back in, all the while watching Sho’s face as it reddens more and more. “So pretty,” Ohno says, then grins. “Play with your tail for me Sho-chan.”

Sho groans, hand wrapping around the base of the tail, moving it like Ohno had done, allowing the elder to move back to watch, pulling at the leash in his hand, making Sho groan as it tightens the collar around his neck. “So good for me Sho-chan. Such a pretty pretty pet with a pretty pretty tail and a pretty pretty hole.” The pull of the leash is stronger and Sho chokes slightly, his entire chest red with exertion. “Wish I could take a picture and show you how good you look.”

Sho whimpers at that and Ohno raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Is that what you want? You want me to take a picture of you like this? With a tail in your ass and your collar around your neck?” Sho groans louder, moving the plug faster. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To see how good you are for me. To see what a pretty pet you are. To see what a good boy you can be.” Ohno’s words are enough to bring him straight to the brink and Ohno sees it. “Want a reward for how good you are? Do you want to come, pet?”

Sho whines, a plead in the noise. “Speak for me, Sho-chan. Tell me what you want.”

“Touch me.” Sho breathes out, his voice broken and ragged. “Please. Please.”

“Whatever you want, pet.” Ohno’s hand finds Sho’s cock and it doesn’t take much more than a pull or two for the other to spill himself everywhere, making a mess of his stomach and the fake fur of the tail.

“So good, so pretty. Such a good boy,” Ohno whispers, the last thing Sho hears before everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written pet play before or even really read it but I...tried. T_T


End file.
